Leonora
Leonora is a character from Final Fantasy IV:The After Years. Leonora was brought into the Multiverse on April 25, 2011. Background Leonora was born in the country of Mysidia, where she lived until the fateful day when the Red Wings attacked and took their Water Crystal in what has become the single largest tragedy of their nation. Many skilled mages were killed in the attack, including Leonora's own father. Shortly afterwards, Leonora and her mother moved to Mysidia where her mother felt safer. Sadly, Leonora's mother died shortly after the move, and Leonora was adopted by the clergy. Leonora did well in her new role as a priestess, eventually training for the highest privilege known to Troia-becoming an Epopt, one of the eight priestesses that serve the Crystal of Earth directly and carry out its will, as well as the day-to-day work of governing the nation. It was a role that Leonora felt could fill the void left in her life, and she went to it with all the eagerness she could muster. She wasn't very good at being a leader, however. There were repeated rumors of Leonora only being accepted to the role of Epopt for a far more sinister intent-to serve as its bodyguard, lest Baron attack again and repeat the tragedy of 17 years ago, when their Earth Crystal was first stolen. To that end, the Black Mage Genius Palom was recruited from Mysidia to train her. Despite Palom's brash demeanor and constant petty insults, Leonora did exceedingly well while training with him, quickly learning the basics of elemental magic. However, it wasn't enough. The forces of Baron came to Troia quickly after that, seeking the Earth Crystal. Palom and Leonora took the crystal and fled the nation of Troia, where they were pursued by soldiers. Leonora was teleported into the Multiverse by a misfired Warp spell, while Palom and the Earth Crystal's fate is unknown. Involvement Leonora's journeys in the multiverse started with getting shot at repeatedly. However, she managed to come out of it alive, and even a bit stronger than when she started. She then moved on to find a black magic teacher in the Multiverse, meet a ton of new people, attempt trials that she never would have dreamed of before, and eventually, get involved in a quest to heal Madshroom Kingdom from it's state of insanity. Leonora has many friends, but few are closer to her than the robot maid Roll. Leonora has no faction involvements, but she is known to be on-call for the Gaian Town Guard, and occasionally travels to other worlds for various reasons. Her most recent plan is to create at least one Pool of Healing on each world, quite likely with a large amount of help. First, however, she needs to find a way to actually create the pools. To that end, she is looking towards the Earth and Water crystals of Gaia, despite the fact that they've been claimed by two of the factions that are fighting for dominance of Gaia. Leonora has recently joined forces with the Templars, adding her healing capabilities to their impressive offensive forces. Powers and Capabilities Leonora is one of the more powerful healers of the Multiverse, but she specializes with magic in general. She isn't as good with offensive magic as she is with healing, but she has been known to use it to great effect. She's also largely incompetent when it comes to technology in general, despite being friends with both Roll and Rock. See also * Setzer * Spider-Man * Gaia External Links *Promise of a Trainee (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters